danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מיליון דולר בייבי
thumb|ימין מיליון דולר בייבי הוא סרט דרמה וספורט זוכה פרס האוסקר משנת 2004 שבויים בידי קלינט איסטווד. הסרט מגולל את סיפורה של מתאגרפת חובבנית, המגולמת בידי הילרי סוונק, השואפת להפוך למקצוענית, ולשם כך פונה לעזרתו של מאמן אגרוף מזדקן, המגולם בידי איסטווד. עם יציאתו זכה הסרט להצלחה בקופות ולביקורות אוהדות, והוא היה מועמד לשבעה פרסי אוסקר וזכה בארבעה. עם זאת הוא עורר מחלוקת בשל התפנית החדה בעלילת הסרט, שבעקבותיה עוסק הסרט בנושא שנוי במחלוקת. דירוג IMDb: Ratings: 8.1/10 from 356,646 users Metascore: 86/100 Reviews: 1,077 user | 269 critic | 39 from Metacritic.com הגבלת צפייה : Rated PG-13 for violence, some disturbing images, thematic material and language - IMDb Tageline :Beyond his silence, there is a past. Beyond her dreams, there is a feeling. Beyond hope, there is a memory. Beyond their journey, there is a love. - IMDb עלילה מגי פיצג'רלד (הילארי סוונק) היא מתאגרפת חובבנית ששואפת להפוך למקצוענית, ומנסה לשכנע את פרנק דאן, מאמן אגרוף מזדקן וזנוח (קלינט איסטווד) לקחת אותה תחת חסותו. בתחילה דאן מסרב מכיוון שאינו מעוניין לאמן נשים והוא סבור שגילה של מגי, 31, הוא מבוגר מדי מכדי לעסוק באגרוף מקצועני. מגי מנסה לזכות באהדתו על ידי אימונים בלתי פוסקים באולם האימונים שלו, המנוהל בידי ידידו של פרנק, מתאגרף לשעבר המכונה סקראפ (מורגן פרימן), אשר גם מלווה את הסרט בקריינותו. בסיועו של סקראפ מצליחה מגי לשכנע את פרנק לאמן אותה, ובין השניים הולך ומתרקם קשר אמיץ. פרנק, שקשריו עם בתו שלו נותקו, מוצא במגי תחליף, וגם מגי מוצאת בו דמות אב. בהדרכתו של פרנק מגי הופכת לסיפור הצלחה ומפלסת את דרכה במהירות לצמרת, עד שהיא מגיעה לקרב מכריע כנגד אלופת העולם. במהלך הקרב, יריבתה של מגי מרמה ומחטיפה לה אגרוף לאחר תום הסיבוב, מה שמוביל לפציעה חמורה ביותר של מגי, שהופכת למשותקת בכל גופה. בתחילה פרנק מנסה לסייע למגי להחלים, אולם כל מאמציו הם לשווא, ולשניים מתחוור כי מצבה הוא בלתי הפיך. בשלב זה אומרת מגי לפרנק כי היא הגשימה את שאיפותיה בחיים, ומבקשת את עזרתו על מנת למות. בתחילה פרנק מסרב, אבל לאחר נסיון התאבדות כושל של מגי הוא מבצע בה המתת חסד על ידי הזרקת אדרנלין. לאחר מכן פרנק נעלם, והצופים מגלים כי הקריינות של סקראפ היא מכתב אותו הוא שולח לבתו של פרנק, כדי לספר לה על אביה. תרגום מהאתר האנגלי מרגרט "מגי" פיצג'רלד, מלצרית מעיר מיזורי באוזארקס, מופיעה ב"היט פיט ", חדר כושר לוס אנג'לס מוזנח בבעלותה של פרנקי דאן, מאמנת איגרוף זקנה. מגי שואל פרנקי לאמן אותה, אבל הוא בתחילה מסרב. מגי פועלת ללא לאות כל יום בחדר הכושר שלו, גם אחרי פרנקי אומר לה שהיא "מבוגרת מדי" להתחיל קריירה אגרוף בגיל שלה. אדי "גרוטאות ברזל" דופריס, החבר של פרנקי ואת העובד - ואת המספר של הסרט - מעודד ומסייע לה. סיכויי הפרס של פרנקי, "ביג" וילי ליטל, שלטים עם מנהל מוצלח מיקי מאק לאחר חוסר סבלנות עם דאן דוחה מציעה עבור קרב אליפות. בדחיפה מגרוטאות והתרשמה מהתעקשותה, פרנקי מסכים בחוסר רצון להכשיר את מגי. הוא מזהיר אותה כי הוא ילמד אותה רק את היסודות ולאחר מכן למצוא לה מנהל. חוץ ממגי ועובדיו, האדם היחיד שיש לפרנקי קשר הוא כומר מקומי, שאיתו הוא מקלל מילולית במסה היומי. לפני הקרב הראשון שלה, פרנקי משאיר Magyie עם מנהל אקראי בחדר הכושר שלו, הרבה להביע אותה; כאשר נאמר על ידי גרוטאות כי מנהל אמר בכוונה לשים אותה נגד הנערה הטובה ביותר שלו (אימון טירון להפסיד) כדי לתת לה לנצח קל, פרנקי rejoins מגי באמצע של הקרב ואת המאמנים אותה במקום ניצחון בלתי צפוי. טבעי, היא נלחם את דרכה למעלה בחטיבה אגרוף חובבים של נשים עם אימון של פרנקי, מנצח רבים של התקפי שלה קל עם נוקאאוט בסיבוב הראשון. מוניטין של מוניטין שלה, פרנקי חייב לפנות לשוחד כדי לקבל מנהלים אחרים לשים את הלוחמים המתאמנים שלהם נגדה. בסופו של דבר, פרנקי מסתכן בהכנסתה למעמד המשקל הזעיר, שבו האף שלה נשבר במשחק הראשון שלה. פרנקי בא להקים קשר אבהי עם מגי, אשר תחליף את בתו מנוכרת. גרוטאות, מודאג כאשר פרנקי דוחה כמה הצעות עבור קרבות גדולים, מסדר פגישה איתה עם מיקי מאק במסעדה ביום ההולדת ה -33 שלה. מתוך נאמנות, היא יורדת. פרנקי מקבל בהתלהבות להילחם עליה נגד יריב בדירוג העליון בבריטניה, שם הוא מעניק לה כינוי גאלי על אותה. השניים נוסעים לאירופה כשהיא ממשיכה לנצח; מגי בסופו של דבר חוסך מספיק של זכיותיה כדי לקנות אמה בית, אבל היא berates Maggie על סיכון הסיוע הממשלתי שלה, בטענה כי כולם בבית צוחק עליה. פרנקי סוף סוף מוכן לארגן קרב הכותרת. הוא מאבטח את מאגי בשווי של מיליון דולר בלאס וגאס, נבאדה נגד אלוף הנשים במשקל הלבוש של הנשים WBA, בילי "הדוב הכחול", זונה לשעבר מגרמניה, בעלת מוניטין של לוחם מלוכלך. להתגבר על התחלה רעוע, מגי מתחיל להשתלט על המאבק, אבל אחרי סיבוב הסתיים, בילי דופק אותה עם פראייר פראייר לא חוקי מאחור אחרי הפעמון נשמע כדי לציין את סוף הסיבוב. לפני שפרנקי יכול למשוך את השרפרף הפינתי מהדרך שהונחה על צדו על ידי עוזרו של פרנקי, מגי נוגעת בו בחוזקה, שוברת את צווארה ומשאירה אותה במסתור. פרנקי מוצג חווה את שלושת הראשונים של חמשת השלבים של הצער: הראשון המבקש חוות דעת של רופאים מרובים בהכחשה, ואז מאשים גרוטאות בזעם ומאוחר יותר מנסה להתמקח עם אלוהים באמצעות תפילה. במתקן שיקום רפואי, מגי מצפה לביקור של משפחתה, אבל הם מגיעים מלווה על ידי עורך דין ורק לאחר הביקור הראשון דיסנילנד יוניברסל אולפני הוליווד; הדאגה היחידה שלהם היא להעביר את הנכסים של מגי אליהם. היא מזמינה אותם לעזוב, מאיימת למכור את הבית ולהודיע למס הכנסה של הונאה של אמה אם הם אי פעם להראות את פניהם שוב. ככל שחולפים הימים, מגי מפתחת מצעים ועוברת קטיעה לרגל נגועה. היא מבקשת טובה של פרנקי: לעזור לה למות, להצהיר כי היא קיבלה כל מה שהיא רוצה מהחיים. פרנקי מזועזע מסרב, ומגי מאוחר יותר נושך את לשונה שוב ושוב בניסיון דימום למוות, אבל הצוות הרפואי מציל אותה ולוקח צעדים כדי למנוע ניסיונות התאבדות נוספות. הכומר פרנקי מטריד במשך 23 שנה, האב הורבק, מזהיר אותו שלעולם לא ימצא את עצמו שוב אם יעבור את משאלותיה של מגי. פרנקי מתגנב בלילה אחד, לא מודע לכך גרוטאות הוא צופה מן הצללים. רק לפני מתן הזרקת קטלנית של אדרנלין, הוא סוף סוף אומר למגי את המשמעות של כינוי שהוא נתן לה, מו Chuisle (מאוית בצורה לא נכונה בסרט כמו "מו cuishle"): אירי על "יקירתי, הדם שלי" (פשוטו כמשמעו, "הדופק שלי"). הוא אף פעם לא חוזר לחדר הכושר. סיפורה של גרוטאות מתגלה כמכתב לבתה של פרנקי, המודיע לה על אופיו האמיתי של אביה. הירייה האחרונה של הסרט מראה פרנקי יושב ליד הדלפק של סועד שבו מגי פעם לקחת אותו. פיתוח וייצור מהויקיפדיה האנגלית מרגרט "מגי" פיג'רלד, מלצרית מעיר מיזורי באוזרקס, פיזי, פיטר, "מארק איגרוף זקנה". מגיים שואלים פרנקים לאמן אותה, אבל הוא בתחילה מסרב. מתגייסת ללא כל יום יום, גם אחרי שנה, באהבה "מבוגרת מדי", קריירה אגרוף בגיל שלה. אדי "גרוטאות" דופריס, החבר של פרנקי ואחד העובד - המספר של הסרט - מעודד ומסייע לה. העדה, ליטיס, קיטי, מארי מאקי מאק. דחיפה שקפתות והתרשמה מהתעקשותה, פרנקי. מזהיר, כי הוא ילמד אותה רק את היסודות. מלבד ממגי ועובדיו, האדם היחיד שישב למפרשי. הקרב הקרב you,. כאשר נאמר על ידי גרוטאות כי מנהל אמר את הכושר הטוב ביותר שלה (אימון טירון לאפסיד) כדי לתת לה לנצח, פרנקי rejoins להגיע באמצע הקרב הקרב והמאמנים. טבעי, היא נלם, את דרכה למעלה בחוף אגרוף החובבים של נשים, עם נצחיות רבות של נופי שלה עם נוקאאוט. המוניטין של מוניטין שלה,. בסופו של דבר, פרנקי תשענות. באדי באן קשר, אשר תחליף את בתו מנובר. גרוטאות, מודאג, כאשר היא מתקרבת, מסדר פגישה אילה עם מיקי מאק. מתוך נאמנות, היא יורדת. גני מקבל בהתלהבות נגד עליה יריב בדירוג, שם מעניק לה כינוי גאלי עליה. השניים נוסעים לאירופה כשהיא ממשיכה לנצח; מגיעה בסופו של דבר חסךך יש את זכיותיה לקהילות, אבל היא היא berates Maggie על סיכון הסיוע הממשלתי שלה, בטענה כי כולם צוחק עליה. הערוקהמהדהמהדה WBA, בילי "הדוב הכחול", זונה לשעבר מגרמניה, בעלת מוניטין של לוחם מלוכלך. להתגבר על התחלה רעוע, מגיעה לשליטה על המאבק, אבל אחרי סיבוב,. פרשת השבוע, מגיעה לנוטה, שוברת את את צווארה ומשירה אותה במרתור. העיסוק בחלוציות של השגחתו של השוטר. תקנת שיקום רפואי, מצפה מצפה לביקור של משפחתה, אבל הם מגיעים למלוכה על ידי דיפלומטית אולפני הוליווד; הדאגה היחידה שלהם היא להעביר את עתדיהם. היא מזמינה אותם, מאמצת את עצמם, באהבה. בדיוק שחולף הימים, מגי מציאת מצע ועוברת קטי עית לרגל. היא שואלת טובה של פרנקי: לעזור לה למות, להיד כי היא כל מה שהיא צריכה מהחיים. פרנקי מזועזע מסרב, ומפיק יותר נושאת אתך, שוב ושוב, למומאים, אבל את המשרתים. הכומר פרנקי מטדי במשך 23 שנה, האב הורץ, מזהיר את היעלמות, ימצא את עצמו. העדה מת מתג (פשוטו כמשמעו "), איפוק על" יקירתי, הדם שלי "(פשוטו כמשמעו, שלי "). הוא אף פעם לא חוזר לחדר כושר. סיפורה של גרוטאות מתגלה כמכתב לבתה של פרנקי, ממודיע לה על אופיו האמיתי של אביה. הירייה עמדה של הסרט מראה, לידי, ליד הישיבה. קבלת הפנים הבקורתית הסרט זכה לשבחים קריטיים, עם דירוג 91% על עגבניות רוטן 8 ו 86 מתוך 100 הציון על Metacritic, כלומר "אוניברסלי acclaim". 9 רוג 'ר אברט של שיקגו סאן טיימס נתן את הסרט ארבעה כוכבים ואמר כי "קלינט איסטווד של מיליון דולר בייבי הוא יצירת מופת, טהור ופשוט", רשימה זה כמו הסרט הטוב ביותר של 2004. 10 מייקל מדבד הצהיר: "ההתנגדות העיקרית שלי למיליון דולר בייבי תמיד התמקדה בשיווק המטעה שלה, ומאמץ של האחים וורנר למכור אותו כסרט על רוקי נקבה, עם רמז קל של החומר כהה המגרש שהוביל אנדריו סאריס של הצופה הניו יורקי ... להכריז ש'לא סרט בזיכרוני דיכא אותי יותר ממיליון דולר בייבי'. "11 בתחילת 2005, הסרט עורר מחלוקת כאשר כמה פעילי זכויות נכים מחו על הסוף. ווסלי ג 'יימס סמית' בתקן השבועי גם מתח ביקורת על הסרט על סיומה ועל הזדמנויות החמיץ; סמית אמר, "הסרט היה יכול להסתיים כשמגי ניצחה שוב, אולי אחרי שקיבלה השכלה והפכה למורה: או לפתוח עסק לניהול מתאגרפים, או אולי לקבל תשואות קבועות כדובר מעורר השראה. איסטווד הגיב לביקורת באומרו שהסרט הוא על החלום האמריקאי. 13 בראיון עם לוס אנג'לס טיימס, איסטווד הרחיק עצמו ממעשי הדמויות בסרטיו, וציין: "הסתובבתי בסרטים שמפוצצים אנשים עם מגנום .44 אבל זה לא אומר שאני חושב שזה דבר ראוי לעשות ". 14 רוג'ר אברט אמר כי "סרט לא טוב או רע בגלל התוכן שלו, אבל בגלל איך הוא מטפל התוכן שלה.מיליון דולר בייבי הוא קלאסי בקווים נקיים, ברורים, חזקים של הסיפור שלה ואת הדמויות, והיה רגשית עצומה השפעה ". 15 כמה פרשנים מי? מתחו ביקורת על העובדה שהמונח "מו מויש", מונח של חיבה שפירושו פשוט "הדופק" שלי, ובדרך כלל "יקירתי", היה שגוי בסרט כמו מו קיישל, כפי שמוצג על הגב של גלימתו של מגי . הסרט מתורגם בסרט "יקירתי, הדם שלי", אם כי אתר תרגום גאלי אירית קובע כי הוא מתורגם תמיד כ"דופק ", לא כ"דם". 16 הביטוי המקורי הוא קצר עבור chroí מו Chroí, כלומר "O הדופק של הלב שלי". 17 הסרט זכה לשבחים, עם זאת, על התעניינות מחודשת בשפה האירית בארה"ב. 17 א קישורים חיצוניים * האתר הרשמי של הסרט * * * * יוכי שלח, מיליון דולר, בייבי * מאחורי הקלעים: "מיליון דולר בייבי", באתר eonline , 23.02.05 קטגוריה:ארצות הברית - סרטים קטגוריה:סרט דרמה קטגוריה:סרטי ספורט